Time Touch
by Guess.Guava
Summary: Danielle is pulled back in time to when Prince Arthur rules Camelot. Confused as to how she got there she tries to blend in but when a sorcerer kidnaps her and Merlin tells Arthur that he doesn't trust her, her attempts at not drawing attention are ruined. Rated Kplus for mild violence.
1. Arrival at the Crazy Farm

**A/N- Okay, here is my first fanfiction. Hope it doesn't turn out too badly.**

Danielle stood atop the grassy knoll, looking down into the valley below. Breathing in she let her lips momentarily curve into a smile. The wind whipped her curled hair back and a sudden idea occurred to her. It was silly and childish, but with no one here to watch she couldn't bring herself to care.

This was her escape, the weekend camping trips that her family took during the summer. Since the age of eleven she had insisted in sleeping in a tent or under the stars instead of the RV. "It's not real camping." she had told her dad. He hadn't understood and said it was her fault if she got cold or wet during the night. She did, but it made it feel authentic. After that she started taking hikes when her family was sitting around the fire. Thinking of her family…

Danielle looked at her watch, it was ten thirty, her parents wanted her back by eleven so that they could make lunch. She turned to start down the hill, spreading her arms wide she closed her eyes, and ran. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, the fear of not knowing if she was going to fall or hit something and the wind rushing past her arms gave her the feeling of flying. Her foot hit a protruding rock, her stomach leapt and her eyes flew open, and then she was tumbling headlong into a creek. She gasped and rolled over. She didn't remember there being a creek at the bottom of the hill. Come to think of it she hadn't seen a drop of water during her hike. Looking around she saw the small gurgling creek was surrounding by towering trees that filtered the now orangey glow of sunset. _Sunset?_ The undergrowth was dark and lush, but it was still and quiet. Her involuntary swimming trip must have frightened the wildlife.

She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at her surroundings. _Where was she? And how did she get here?_ She reached for the bank with her hands, to pull herself up but when she managed to get to her feet her legs wobbled and she collapsed back into the water with a splash and the screech of a small bird that had come out and now darted back into cover. Her head hit the other bank of the small creek and she cried out in shock. With her head now pounding she tried to breathe but it came in ragged gasps. She was stuck in an unknown place after an unknown method of arrival and she couldn't even stand.

"Excuse me, are you alright ma'am?" The voice brought her out of her inner spiralling down into despair at her situation. There was a man standing on the bank, tall with short dark hair. He was wearing a chain-mail tunic with a red cape fastened at his throat. A sword hung from his belt and his arms were wrapped around a bundle of sticks. She stared at him in shock, hardly even noting his odd dress. "I heard your cry and came to make sure you were alright."

_Alright?_ Here brain was screaming at the man._ Of course I'm not alright!_ However the only sound that came out was a hiccuping sob. Danielle covered her face with her arms, hoping she could stifle the sobs and that the stranger wouldn't notice and would simply leave her alone to her misery. However the sound of sticks clattering to the forest floor and the splash of feet entering the creek spelled that her wish would not be heeded. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and knees and she was pulled out of the water. "I'll take you back to my camp, if that is alright ma'am." She didn't say anything and he must have taken that as an affirmative. Warm dry fabric was wrapped around her and then she felt the steady, rhythmic jostle of the man's long strides as he carried her away from the creek.

I took her a few moments but she managed to contain her sobs and she wiped her face dry with the rough material she was wrapped in. "I can walk." she whispered, her voice rough from her sobs. She really didn't know if she could walk yet but she didn't want to be carried any further. The man stopped and gently lowered her feet to the ground, supporting her by the shoulders as she wobbled slightly. She finally opened her eyes and saw the material she was wrapped in was his red cape.

"Are you sure you can walk?" He asked softly.

"Yes,"

"Very well. Lancelot." The man introduced himself.

"Danielle," she said frowning at the strange name and finally noting his strange attire.

They began walking, at a slower pace than Lancelot had been carrying her. Soon they broke through the trees and into a small clearing. Four men sat around a shallow pit that looked like it had been dug for a fire. They were all dressed in the chain-mail and cloaks that Lancelot wore. The blonde one, and the only one not doing something looked up as they entered the clearing.

"Lancelot?" he asked, glancing between Lancelot and Danielle.

"I found her while I was gathering firewood." At the mention of a 'she' the other three looked up from where they had been sharpening their swords or, as one of them was doing with his eyes closed, eating an apple. It was then that Danielle noticed that Lancelot had a small bundle of sticks tucked under one arm. He must of been collecting while she was busy trying to put one foot in front of another.

"Finding women in the forest? Gwaine, yes. But you Lancelot, really?" The blonde one asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. The two men who had been sharpening their swords grinned while the one who had been eating the apple glared at the blonde.

"Sir, please not in front of the lady." Lancelot said but when he glanced at the long-haired one eating the apple, who she now assumed was Gwaine, she saw a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes Lancelot, your right." The blonde said, standing up. He strode toward her. "Prince Arthur of Camelot." He introduced himself, "And these are my knights Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine," the one eating the apple had been Gwaine," and you've met Sir Lancelot."

_King or _Prince_ Arthur and his knights off the Round Table? Great she'd stumbled across a crazy farm. _"May I ask what you were doing in these woods?" Prince Arthur inquired. She really didn't what to tell these crazy people anything. Luckily she was saved by Lancelot.

"Perhaps we should let her recover herself." Lancelot suggested. Danielle nodded her head vigorously and took a step back so that she was slightly behind Lancelot, she felt more comfortable with him than 'Prince Arthur'.

"Very well, give her Merlin's blanket, we'll bring her back to Camelot with us in the morning" He returned to his seat looking slightly disgruntled.

**A/N- Please review with any advise you have, it would be much appreciated.**


	2. Magic and Time Travel?

**A/N- Here is chapter two... TA DA! WAY sooner than I expected. You guys have really encouraged me to write this and thank-you all! But I would still appreciate reviews :)**

Merlin carelessly trudged along back toward the camp, a high pile of sticks cradled in his arms. When he entered the clearing there already was a small pile of sticks beside the fire. He looked toward Lancelot, the usual culprit for helping him, and noticed a girl sitting beside him that he hadn't seen when he first entered.

"Merlin! Hurry up and start the fire!" Arthur exclaimed from where he sat. "I'm hungry!"

"I am you prat," Merlin responded. Arthur grumbled something that Merlin couldn't make out.

Merlin began to make the fire, glancing up every once in a while at the girl. There was something about her, she seemed to glow in his mind, and he couldn't figure out why. She was huddled under Lancelot's cape and he could barely see her face in the gathering darkness.

Eventually the fire was made, the rabbits cooked and eaten, and everyone was rolled up in their blankets, except Percival who was on watch. It was as Merlin lay, trying to sleep, he realized the glow reminded him of magic but it was unlike any he had seen before. Maybe she was a sorceress who was trying to get into Camelot. If so she picked the right group of noble knights to prey on. This group would do anything for a damsel in distress.

"Merlin!" the sound of his name being said brought Merlin out of his sleep. Arthur was standing over him, his blanket in one hand.

"What?"

"Time to get up Merlin. You should be the one waking me up."

Merlin stood up and grabbed the blanket from Arthur "Clot-," he began but stopped when he saw the girl staring at him and Arthur. She was still wrapped in Lancelot's cape but her blonde hair was dry and it had returned to it's natural curl.

Arthur turned to see what Merlin was looking at. Smirking he nudged Merlin in the ribs. "Pretty one isn't she?."

"Yeah, looks like Lancelot's got his eye on her as well." Sure enough Lancelot walked over from where he had been packing up his horse. Merlin couldn't make out the words they were saying but Danielle gave Lancelot a small smile and with one final glance at Merlin and Arthur followed Lancelot to his horse.

Arthur glared at the pair grumbling something about 'Lancelot' and 'girls'. The he turned to Merlin "Now Merlin, pack up my horse." He then shoved Merlin towards the horses.

"Of course your royal Pratness."

Danielle sat behind Lancelot on his horse. She had been dozing on the ride, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic gate of the horse and the little sleep she had last night. She was used to sleeping outside from her camping but she always had something thicker than a cape beneath her and something warmer than a single blanket over her. The change from hoof beats on grass to cobblestone woke her up. The sun was high in the western sky. Glancing back she saw they had entered a walled city. In front of them rose a huge stone citadel made of large mottled gray stones with dark shingled roofs. As they rode through the cobbled streets, lined with wooden houses and a bustle of people, Danielle was beginning to find the idea of time travel more and more plausible. There was no modern technology whatsoever to be seen, and how could you hide such a large city. They passed the market place and came to a courtyard in front of the palace. Lancelot dismounted first, then helped her down. She kept his cape wrapped close around her, she was only wearing a T-shirt and capris and felt under dressed compared to all the ladies in dresses she had seen in the streets.

"Danielle," she looked up to see Arthur was calling her and beckoning her over. She hesitantly walked over to him.

"Danielle, this is Guinevere. Guinevere, Danielle." He introduced her to the lady standing next to him. Her dark hair was loose and framing her cheerful face and she wore a light yellow dress with a darker over dress. Guinevere smiled and Danielle gave her a small smile back. "Guinevere has agreed to let you stay in her house until you can find other quarters."

"I'll take you there right now if you would like," Guinevere said with a smile.

"Thank-you, that would be great." Guinevere led her out of the courtyard and down one of the main streets. Danielle glanced back to see that the knights were leading their horses away. Arthur and Lancelot remained, watching them walk away. Turning back to look ahead she thought she saw the servant Merlin but when she looked closer he had disappeared.

Guinevere, or Gwen as she had insisted Danielle call her, lived in a small, but cozy house. It was one room, counter along one wall, a table with benches in the middle and a bed in the corner. The back was screened off and looked to be used for storage.

"Arthur is sending some of the knights to bring another mattress in here for you. They should be here sometime tonight. But first, let's see about getting you some new clothes." Guinevere opened a small closet and pulled out a simple cream dress and a pretty blue embroidered overdress. "Here you can changed into these in the back. Then we'll go buy you some fabric so I can make you some dresses."

Danielle wordlessly began to change in the back behind the dividers. "So Danielle, where are you from?" Danielle stopped changing, panicking slightly. She had know idea how this society worked. What was she supposed to say?

"A small village," she picked a random direction, "Northeast of here."

"I know someone who might live near you, in a village called Ealdor. Have you heard of it?"

"Um...I don't think so."

"Hmm… What's your village called?"

"Birchfield," That answer didn't take much thought. It was the name of her home town.

"I've never heard of it, it must be a ways away."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Danielle replied thinking of her family. However was she going to get back?

"How did you get so close to Camelot? Arthur said Lancelot found you in a creek."

Danielle frowned, tying the strings of the dress behind her back. Strange how Guinevere, a servant, didn't use either the knight of the prince's titles. "I don't know how I got there. One minute I was going for a walk and the next… I was in the creek." Pulling the overdress on Danielle stepped out from behind the screen. "Ready."

"Shall we go then?" Guinevere asked and led Danielle out of her house.

**A/N- Until next time!**


	3. Suspicious

**A/N- Well, it's been a month, but here is Chapter 3 :D Forgive me?**

Danielle stepped purposefully, one foot in front of the other, staying close to the windows so that she could see her shadower reflected in them. He was the servant that was with the knights when she was found, Merlin. He was good, she had to give him that, it took her three weeks to realize he was following her. He would dog her footsteps as she went about her chores, a silly grin on his face and the perfect picture of innocence. When she went to wash Lady Vanessa's, a minor noble woman who had been looking for a new maid when Danielle came to Camelot, laundry he was right there, washing Prince Arthur's. It was when she overheard a conversation between the knights and the Prince that she finally became suspicious that it was more than him simply doing his chores.

"Miss Danielle," She heard her voice being called and turned. Lancelot was walking through the corridor toward her, slightly in front of a group of knights. She recognized them easily as Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan.

"Sir Lancelot," she replied with a smile and a slight curtsy. She was starting to get the hang of some of the customs here and was even enjoying herself. They continued to walk down the corridor, at a more leisurely pace.

"How are you settling in?" he asked. She had only seen him a few times in the three weeks she was here. They schedules of servants and knights didn't exactly coincide.

"Just fine. I'm still living will Gwen and she is great company, not to mention a wonderful seamstress."

"That she is," he replied with a distracted smile. He stopped in front of, what Danielle now recognized was, Prince Arthur's chambers. "Well I have a meeting with the Prince." with a slight bow of his head he followed the other knights into the chambers.

She was just about to continue on down the hall when she heard Sir Gwaine exclaim, "What ever happened to your room!"

The prince answered with a laugh, "It's clean," She frowned slightly. That seemed an odd thing for Sir Gwaine to notice. The Prince did have a servant. "I don't know what's gotten into Merlin but suddenly he's competent! I haven't had to berate him about his duties _and_ he hasn't been late once in the last three weeks." The conversation turned to hunting trips and Danielle let her feet take her mindlessly down the corridor. _Why had Merlin's behaviour suddenly changed around the same time she arrived. There had to been a reason and she had a sneaking suspicion it involved her._

The next day Danielle watched Merlin subtly. She didn't notice anything suspicious. _He was always doing the same chore at the same time as her but then again so was Gwen. There just seemed to be a pattern that the servants of Camelot all followed. And really why would he be following her? What interest would another servant have in her to make him follow her around._

She had almost convinced herself that she was merely being paranoid, until the third day after she had overheard the conversation. She was walking with Gwen toward the sick King and Lady Vanessa's chambers, that were only four doors apart. They were talking quietly about some of the new fabrics that they had seen in the market square, when a messenger approached them and handed Gwen a note. She thanked the boy, who looked to be seven or eight, and opened it. Reading it quickly she smiled gently to herself.

"Do you mind if we do our laundry first?" Gwen asked as they continued down the corridor. Usually they spent the morning cleaning their respective master's chambers and cleaned the laundry after lunch.

"No, why?"

"I just have something I have to do after lunch and I'd like to get the laundry done before so that the maid replacing me doesn't need to."

"Do you have a… secret rendezvous?" Danielle whispered with a grin.

"Danielle!"

"Well?"

Gwen tilted her head and pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile, "Maybe…" Then she skipped into the King's chambers before Danielle could question her any further.

After they had gathered up the laundry they met in the corridor, Gwen had a serious expression on her face as she always did after attending the King, they proceeded to the laundry room in silence. They had spent about half an hour scrubbing clothes when Merlin burst in. The door flung open and everyone looked up at the noise it made when it hit the wall. He was panting, with a look of wild determination on his face. His eyes settled on Danielle but he quickly looked away when their gazes met.

"Merlin? What is it?" Gwen asked.

"I...uh-I… Ar- you have a meeting a lunch."

"Yes, I know. He sent a messenger."

"Right… right I forgot. Sorry." Merlin glanced at Danielle once more before leaving.

Gwen turned back to her washing with a shake of her head. "What has gotten into Merlin?"

Danielle narrowed her eyes in thought. _Something definitely was up._

Now Danielle led Merlin on a merry chase around the castle. She would turn a corner and hide in a crowd of servants or behind a tapestry before doubling back and watching him search for her. She had played many games of hide and seek as a child and had perfected how to be virtually invisible. It had become useful in avoiding nagging parents or whinny younger siblings without leaving the house.

As fun as it was watching the frustrated look on Merlin's face as she slipped away from him yet again, she began to wonder why he was going to this much trouble. _She hadn't done anything to elicit his suspicion. Well, except for the way she had arrived, but all the knights and even the prince had forgotten about it. Why would a servant remember, and why would he care?_


End file.
